Des bébés et des hommes
by AzrielSnape
Summary: Trad de marksmom - Personne n'avait dit à Bill ou à Harry que les contraceptifs étaient définitivement nécessaires... Mpreg, slash implicite.
1. Chapter 1

Charlie l'entendit à nouveau, alors qu'il descendait les escaliers. Ce bruit de hauts-le-coeur puis de vomissements. Il partait pour son travail à la réserve galloise de dragons. Il savait de qui il s'agissait, et il était vraiment inquiet. Il ouvrit doucement la porte de la salle de bain, pour jeter un oeil à l'intérieur. Bill était à genoux, penché sur la cuvette, le bras droit en travers du siège, sa tête posée entra lentement et ferma la porte en jetant un sort de silence. Il ramassa un gant de toilette et l'humidifia. Soulevant les cheveux de Bill, Charlie lui mit le gant froid sur la nuque. Bill gémit un merci puis il eut de nouveau un haut-le-coeur. Il s'effondra sur le sol près du toilette un fois qu'il eut fini. Charlie redressa doucement son frère aîné et l'appuya contre le mur. Il s'agenouilla à côté de Bill,et lui essuya le visage.

"Bill... Tu vas bien?"

"J'ai l'impression de mourir Charlie."

"Bill je sais que tu ne veux pas, mais je vais chercher Maman. Ça fait une semaine maintenant. Elle doit savoir ce que tu as."

Bill ne discuta pas, acquiesça d'un signe de tête et laissa Charlie le guider juqu'à son lit. Il y grimpa, et se recroquevilla sous les couvertures, en frissonnant.

Charlie descendit les escaliers et réveilla sa mère doucement.

"Charlie? Qu'y a-t-il?"

"Chh... Ne réveille pas Papa. Bill est malade et il a besoin de toi."

Molly attrapa sa baguette et sa robe de chambre. Passant les manches, elle suivit Charlie dans la chambre de Bill.

"Maman je vais passer un coup de cheminette à la réserve. Je ne peux pas partir alors que Bill va mal."

Elle acquiesça, compréhensive. Juste après les jumeaux, Bill et Charlie étaient les plus proches.

Molly se glissa dans la chambre, essayant de ne pas déranger Bill au cas où il serait qu'elle approchait du lit, elle vit que ses yeux bleus étaient ouverts, l'implorant presque de le faire aller mieux. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et repoussa avec douceur les longs cheveux de son visage.

"Charlie dit que tu es malade. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon chéri?"

"...Ai vomi, vertiges, suis vraiment épuisé."

"Cela fait longtemps que tu as ça, mon coeur?"

Charlie revint dans la chambre et s'assit sur le bord du bureau.

"Je pensais que tu étais sur le chemin du boulot?" demanda Bill

"Non quand tu es comme ça je ne peux pas. Je ne peux peut-être pas aider, mais je peux toujours te tenir compagnie, tenir la bassine, te lire une histoire."

Charlie sourit à Bill qui gloussa et le remercia.

Molly agita sa baguette au-dessus de Bill, essayant de trouver ce qui n'allait pas chez son aîné.

"Bill depuis combien de temps es tu malade?"

"Environ une semaine, peut être un peu plus ...proche de 2 semaines, je pense."

Charlie se redressa sur sa chaise.

"Deux semaines! Bill, tu m'as dit que ça venait juste de commencer le première fois que je t'ai trouvé."

"C'est juste des vomissements, des vertiges et de la fatigue, n'est-ce pas?"

"Ouai Maman, principalement."

Molly continua à passer sa baguette au dessus du front et de la poitrine de Bill, espérant réussir à comprendre. Juste pour être sur qu'il n'y ait rien d'étranges, elle fit un scan complet du corps. Les résultats la choquèrent.

"Charlie va réveiller ton père."

Le ton de sa voix ne souffrait aucune discussion. Elle refit le scan, juste pour être sure que les résultats étaient justes. Les mêmes résultats réapparurent.

"Bill, chéri, depuis combien de temps as tu ressenti le moindre petit symptôme?"

Bill réfléchit une minute.

"Peut-être 2 semaines mais pas beaucoup plus que cela. Pourquoi?"

Molly secoua la tête.

"Nous allons attendre que ton père arrive ici."

Bill sentit son estomac se retourner à nouveau. Il se redressa la tête en arrière contre la tête de lit. Molly conjura un seau. Après qu'il ait fini, elle fit disparaître le vomi avec un léger mouvement de baguette.

Arthur entra, suivi de Charlie. Charlie se rassit au bureau pour découvrir ce qui n'allait pas chez son frère.

"Arthur, quand tu as eu avec les garçons "La Discussion", je crois que tu as oublié une petite, mais très importante, partie de leur éducation."

Arthur semblait confus.

"Ah bon? Quelle partie? Je pensais avoir couvert le plus important."

"Bien, je te parle de la partie avec les autres sorciers."

"Oh. OH! Tu veux dire que je _**devais**_ parler de ça? Ce qu'ils peuvent... les mêmes choses que...? Jamais pensé à ça... Euh... Bill? Je suppose donc que tu... euh... vois un autre sorcier."

Bill acquiesa prudemment. Arthur regarda Charlie.

" Tu veux une sorcière ou un sorcier?"

Charlie rougit.

"Personne, en ce moment. La dernière personne avec qui j'étais était un sorcier."

La bouche de Molly s'ouvrit légèrement.

"_**tous les deux**_?"

A leurs hochements de tête, elle se retourna vers Arthur.

"Et tu pensais que tu n'avais pas besoin de parler de ça? Y-en-a-t-il d'autres entre vous qui soient bisexuels?"

Bill pâlit alors que son estomac se retourna à nouveau. Molly lui redonna le seau et lui ôta les cheveux du répondit.

"Je sais que Fred et George le sont, Ron non, Ginny non et Percy non plus... il est gay."

La machoîre d' Arthur se décrocha.

"Tous? Enfin, excepté Ron et Ginny? Eh bien... je ne savais pas. Je crois que je suis un peu surpris."

Arthur fit une pause.

"Bien...hum... je crois que je ferais mieux..."

Sa voix se perdit dans le silence. Molly humma.

"Bien, si tu ne peux pas, je le ferais."

Elle fit signe à Charlie de venir là où elle pourrait voir ses deux aînés.

"Bon alors. Vous avez tous les deux été avec des hommes, n'est-ce pas?"

Les deux jeunes hommes rougirent et acqiesèrent.

"Okay, le premier pas est fait. Vous savez ce que vous devez faire quand vous êtes avec un autre homme? "

Ils rougirent un peu plus et hochèrent encore la tête.

"Bien, troisième étape. Saviez-vous que les sorciers peuvent se retrouver enceints?"

Silence de mort. Pas de signes affirmatifs de la tête, pas de rougissements.

"Voilà le problème, Arthur. Bien les garçons, comme nous sommes des sorciers et des sorcières, il est possible pour chacun de nous de tomber enceint et de porter un enfant. La magie du sorcier aide le corps à se stabiliser et aide au bon déroulement de la grossesse. Plus le sorcier avec qui tu es est puissant, plus tu as de chance de tomber enceint. Et lui aussi."

Alors qu'elle le regardait, le visage de Bill perdit peu à peu ses couleurs.

"Est-il assez puissant, Bill?"

Bill acquiesça lentement. Il passa d'un blanc laiteux à un incontestable vert. Il fit un mouvement brusque pour saisir la bassine, l'attrappant de justesse. Molly fit dispaître à nouveau le contenu. Elle posa une main douce sur son épaule.

"Bill, tu as 26 ans, presque 27. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois vierge."

Son fils aîné rougit furieusement.

"J'aurais voulu que tu sache ceci, pour que toi et ton amant ayez pu prendre vos précautions. Non pas que je ne veux pas de petits enfants. Mais tu dois vraiment contacter cet homme et lui faire savoir."

Molly ne pouvait pas prévoir la réaction de Bill à cette déclaration. Il devint complètement blanc et commença à perdre connaissance.

Harry Potter, Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, Vainqueur de Voldemort, et tout er tout, entra dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Il n'était vraiment pas bien, mais il avait besoin de manger quelque chose. Ron et Hermione l'attendaient, juste derrière les portes.

"Harry? Ça ne va pas? Tu ne te sens pas bien?"

Hermione était inquiète. Cela faisait deux jours de suite que Harry semblait vraiment malade. Elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais depuis qu'il ne voulait pas lui dire quels étaient ses symptomes, elle ne savait pas ce qui n'allait pas. Tout ce qu'elle savait était qu'il était fatigué et grincheux.

Harry ne savait pas non plus ce qui n'allait pas. Il ne se sentait pas très bien ces derniers jours. Il avait mis ça sur le dos de la défaite de Voldemort et sur le fait qu'il avait enfin le libre contrôle de ses émotions. Il était vraiment fatigué et au bord des larmes ces derniers temps. La fatigue, il pouvait comprendre, mais pas les larmes. Il ne voulait pas retourner à l'infirmerie alors il gardait le silence. L'odeur du petit déjeuner le frappa de plein fouet. Il fit immédiatement demi-tour et sortit de la Grande Salle en courant, laissant Ron et Hermione perplexes face à ce repli stratégique.

Hermione plissa les yeux. Elle commençait à recouper les faits dans son esprit. Et dans ce cas 2+2 n'etait pas égal à 4. Ron vit son regard et eut peur pour Harry

"Bibliothèque, Ron."

Son ton suffit à le faire soupirer et il la suivit. Tant pis pour le petit déjeuner.


	2. Chapter 2

Bill ouvrit les yeux. Il cligna des yeux un instant pour se situer dans la pièce. Il entendit quelqu'un bouger à sa droite et tourna la tête. Charlie s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

« C'est quelqu'un que nous connaissons? »

Charlie était généralement le confident de Bill, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il allait devoir lui tirer les vers du nez.

« Ouai. »

Bill regardait fixement le plafond. Son esprit dérivait. Maintenant il ne voulait plus se taire et cela lui était complètement égal. _Pourquoi Papa ne me l'a pas dit?_ _Oh MERLIN! Comment allait-il l'expliquer à..._

« Bill, si tu as besoin d'aide pour lui dire, je suis là. »

Bill soupira et secoua la tête.

« Non. J'apprécie mais non. Je suis celui qui nous a mis dans ce pétrin. »

« Euh...Bill? Si tu es celui qui est enceint, c'est pas plutôt lui qui t'a mis dans ce pétrin? »

Charlie ne savait pas avec qui Bill sortait en ce moment. Il voulait le savoir, mais il ne voulait pas demander. Bill lui dirait quand il sera prêt.

La seule personne dont Bill avait été proche cet été était... non. Charlie secoua la tête. Ça ne pouvait pas être Harry, n'est-ce pas? Il venait juste d'avoir 17ans, en Juillet dernier. Il ne pensait pas qu'entre Harry et Bill c'était sérieux, juste un petit flirt. Harry s'était affiché bisexuel, peu de temps avant de vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui. Il savait qu'il avait gagné en assurance au cours de l'année passée, mais il ne pensait pas que Bill voudrait vraiment s'engager avec quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Au fond Harry avait été intouchable à cause de son âge. Mais il était en âge maintenant. Et il était le sorcier le plus puissant que le monde avait jamais vu.

« Bill, Maman a dit depuis combien de temps tu étais enceint? »

« Environ 2 mois. »

On était maintenant mi-octobre. Ça le ramènerait, si c'était Harry, juste après son anniversaire le 31 juillet. Une fois qu'il était devenu majeur.

Bill regarda son frère et il sut qu'il avait deviné.

Charlie tourna de grands yeux vers son frère :

**« Harry ? »** murmura-t-il.

Bill soupira et hocha la tête. Sa mère allait le tuer. Après la naissance du bébé certes, mais elle allait le tuer. Tout avait commencé si innocemment. L'annonce de Harry, faite avec le totale soutien de Ron et Hermione, l'avait surpris. Il avait toujours pensé que Harry était hétéro. Il ne l'avait jamais vu regarder un autre homme. Il avait entraîné Ginny à l'écart et lui avait parlé après ça.

_« Je pensais que Harry et toi étiez ensemble. »_

_« Non, euh je veux dire... On s'est roulé des pelles mais il n'y avait rien de plus. Donc on a parlé. Il était gentil et tout, mais il n'était pas attiré par moi. Je lui ai tiré les vers du nez. Il a dit qu'il avait été curieux pendant un temps, qu'il avait été attiré par un certain sorcier pendant un moment, mais le sorcier en question était hétéro. Comme il avait été élevé par des moldus, il pensait qu'être bisexuel était mal. La nuit dernière, Ron et moi nous sommes assis et avons parlé avec lui. Ron lui a dit que Charlie, les jumeaux et toi étaient bisexuels. Je pense que cela l'a fait se sentir mieux à ce sujet, sachant que des personnes qu'il connaît le sont aussi. »_

Après cela, il avait remarqué les timides tentatives de flirt. Les effleurements de mains, les sourires, les yeux de Harry le regardant. Était-il le sorcier qui attirait Harry ? Il avait commencé à flirter également. Innocemment bien sûr, mais à l'approche de la bataille finale, il avait remarqué que le flirt était passé au niveau supérieur. Les touchers devinrent plus francs, les regards un peu plus sérieux. Bill lui avait retourné son attention, augmentant le nombre de caresses qu'il faisait, laissant savoir à Harry qu'il était intéressé. Ils avaient partagé leur premier baiser la nuit précédent la bataille finale.

Après la bataille, qcomme personne ne trouvait Harry, Bill et Charlie partirent à sa recherche. La piste de Harry l'avait conduit dans la Forêt. Quand il avait trouvé Harry, Bill était tombé à genoux à côté de lui, en pleurant. Harry était couvert de sang. Bill ne savait pas si c'était le sien ou celui de Voldemort. Harry respirait faiblement, mais il ne bougeait pas. Bill fut secoué quand il réalisa que si Harry était mort, il n'avait aucune raison de vivre. Lui, Bill Weasley, était amoureux de Harry Potter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry finissait de vomir dans les toilettes de la salle de bain des préfets. Ron lui avait donné le mot de passe l'année dernière, pour qu'il puisse l'utiliser aussi. Il glissa le long du mur, jusqu'à être allongé au sol. Les dalles appaisaient son visage bouillant. Il avait essayé de se rendre à la tour, mais l'envie de vomir avait été si forte qu'il avait changé d'avis et était venu ici. De toute façon, c'était un peu plus privé. Il ne voulait pas que quiconque le voit malade.

Il entendit vaguement des voix et la porte s'ouvrit. Il avait jeté un sort de fermeture, donc il sut que ça devait être Ron et Hermione. Il entendit Ron crier quand il vit Harry sur le sol. Ils coururent vers lui. Hermione murmura un autre sort de fermeture et un sort de silence.

« Harry ! Tu vas bien, mec ? T'es blessé ? Pourquoi tu es allongé par terre ? »

Ron gentiment le redressa et se glissa derrière lui afin que le dos de Harry soit contre son torse. Il le tenait soigneusement, comme si il allait le briser.

Hermione tomba à genoux devant lui et repoussa sa frange.

« Harry ? Nous devons t'amener à Mme Pomfresh. »

Il secoua la tête, presque violemment. Il regretta de l'avoir fait. Le mouvement déclencha une nouvelle série de nausées. Harry se pencha en avant pour atteindre les toilettes. Ron l'aida à se relever et à y aller. Hermione ôta les cheveux de son visage, pour qu'il ne vomisse pas dessus. Il ne vit pas le regard que Ron lança à Hermione, ni le hochement de tête qu'elle fit en réponse.

Aller à la bibliothèque n'avait pas pris longtemps. Hermione savait ce qu'elle cherchait et était allée tout droit vers les textes médicaux. Elle avait commencé à additionner les faits quand Harry avait couru hors de la Grande Salle. La fatigue, être émotif, les sautes d'humeur qui étaient pire qu'avant... et maintenant ça. Hermione était fermement convaincu que Harry était enceint. Elle ne savait pas auparavant que les sorciers pouvaient tombés enceints, mais les textes qu'elle avait regardé l'avait convaincue que c'était possible.

Elle était allé dans la section médecine et avait énoncé les symptômes. « Homme, épuisement, morose, émotif, vomissements possibles. » Quatre livres avaient volé hors des étagères et s'étaient ouverts. Ils s'étaient tous ouverts sur des passages concernant les grossesses masculines. Elle avait été encore plus convaincue quand elle et Ron avait lu que plus le sorcier est puissant, plus il y a de possibilité qu'il tombe enceint et qu'il mette son partenaire enceint. Ils se demandaient avec qui Harry avait une relation.

Harry cessa de vomir et s'appuya contre Ron. Il était très pâle et moite. Hermione tira la chasse d'eau et se tourna vers Harry. Elle jeta un sort de nettoyage sur lui et un charme pour rafraîchir l'haleine, de sorte qu'il n'ait pas le goût du vomi.

«Harry, nous devons t'amener à Madame Pomfresh. Tu sais ce que tu as, n'est-ce pas?"

Il secoua légèrement la tête. Il ne voulait pas courir le risque de se sentir mal à nouveau.

«Qu'est-ce que j'ai?"

Hermione regarda Ron à nouveau et serra ses bras autour de Harry.

«Harry, tu es enceint. »

La voix de Ron était douce. Il sentit Harry se raidir contre lui. Il pouvait le sentir se mettre à trembler.

"No. .. NON! Les hommes ne peuvent pas tomber enceinte! C'est impossible!"

Il tremblait encore, les yeux écarquillés et effrayés quand ils rencontrèrent ceux d'Hermione.

"Je ne peux pas l'être! Ce n'est pas possible!"

«Harry, tu es un sorcier. Un très puissant sorcier. Ron et moi avons vérifié à la bibliothèque avant de venir ici. Tu as tous les symptômes d'une personne enceinte. En fait, quand j'ai donné aux livres tes symptômes, des quatre qui sont venus à la table, tous étaient ouverts au chapitre sur la grossesse masculine. Ni Ron, ni moi savions que les sorciers pouvaient tomber enceint, alors tu n'étais pas le seul à ne pas savoir. »

Harry se sentit perdre le contrôle de ses émotions. Il sentit une larme glisser sur sa joue.

"Ramène moi au dortoir, Ron, s'il te plaît."

« Tu dois voir Mme Pomfresh, mec. Elle doit savoir quoi faire. »

« Non... Pas maintenant. J'irai la voir plus tard. Je veux juste rentrer pour dormir. »

Ron et Hermione aidèrent Harry à se remettre sur pied et le guidèrent jusqu'à la tour. Ron le borda dans son lit et Hermione repoussa sa frange des yeux encore une fois.

« Tu te reposes. On parlera plus tard, d'accord ? »

Harry acquiesça. Ils quittèrent le dortoir et il se redressa. Enceint! Il savait que, si Hermione l'avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque, ça devait être vrai. Qu'allait-il faire? Comment allait-il être capable de gérer cette situation? Et que dire de Bill? Ils avaient pris toutes les chances qu'ils avaient d'être ensemble. S'il était enceint, il y avait de grandes chances que Bill le soit, aussi.

Harry eut une révélation. Il devait partir. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Il n'allait pas ruiner la vie de Bill, ou de quelqu'un d'autre. Sa propre vie était un gâchis pour commencer, pourquoi embarquer une personne avec lui ? Il sortit une plume et du parchemin. Il écrivit une note à Ron et Hermione et une autre à Bill. Il regarda la fenêtre. Hedwige était là, hululant doucement Elle lui tendit la patte, afin qu'il puisse y attacher la lettre.

«Amène la à Bill Weasley, Hedwige. Ne laisse pas n'importe qui l'avoir, juste lui, d'accord? Et n'attend pas de réponse."

Elle hulula doucement à nouveau.

«Je dois partir d'ici. Je prends ta cage, viens me trouver dans environ 3 jours, ça va?"

Il se déplaçait et emballait toutes ses affaires dans sa malle, puis la rétrécit.

La chouette hulula tristement. Elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son maître, mais qu'elle ferait comme il le lui demandait.


	3. Chapter 3

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bill et Charlie étaient en train de parler de ce qu'il fallait faire quand ils entendirent un coup sur la fenêtre. Charlie se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre. Hedwige entra et se posa sur le lit à côté de Bill. Elle tendit sa patte, pour qu'il puisse prendre la lettre, et est ensuite repartie par la fenêtre ouverte. Il regarda la lettre avec appréhention. Il l'ouvrit et l'a lut. Il devint blanc. Charlie revint à côté de lui et posa sa main sur son bras.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Bill lui tendit la lettre.

_Bill,_

_Je suis désolé. Quand tu auras cette lettre, je serais parti_. _Je ne peux pas rester à Poudlard__. Hermione m'a dit que je suis enceint. Je ne savais pas qu'un homme pouvait tomber enceint. Elle dit qu'il y a de grande chance que tu le sois, toi aussi. Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive_. _Je ne voulais pas gâcher ta vie__._ _Je suis désolé__._

_Je ne sais pas où je vais aller. Mais je ne veux plus gâcher quoique ce soit. Je me le suis promis. Hedwige n'attendra pas de réponse. Elle ne sait pas où je vais d'ailleurs._

_Je suis désolé. Je t'aime._

_Harry_

Charlie pâlit. Harry était trop fatigué pour réfléchir correctement. Il devait faire quelque chose. Bill tremblait et avait les larmes aux yeux. Charlie laissa tomber la lettre et attira son frère dans ses bras. Il tint Bill pendant qu'il pleurait.

"Charlie, va le trouver..._**S'il te plaît!**_ Il ne peut pas rester seul. Il pense qu'il a ruiné ma vie. Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire? Il a 17ans et il est enceint. Je ne peux pas le laisser traverser ça tout seul."

Charlie hocha la tête.

"Je vais aller à la réserve en premier...prendre quelques jours de congé. Je leur dirais que c'est une urgence familiale. Tu dois le dire à Maman et à Papa. Nous allons avoir besoin du plus d'aide possible. Appelle par cheminée Sirius et Remus. Ils ne vont pas laisser Harry rester cacher très longtemps."

Bill acquiesa et descendit retrouver ses parents. Charlie voyagea par cheminette jusqu'à la réserve et leur dit qu'il avait besoin de deux semaines de congé pour une urgence familiale. Ils étaient compréhensifs et lui donnèrent son congé.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bill entra dans la cuisine, la lettre d'Harry fermement tenu dans son poing.

"M'man, P'pa? J'ai besoin de vous parler."

Molly et Arthur se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête. Bill s'assit et soupira.

"Vous allez vouloir me tuer, et je vous comprend." commença Bill, mais fut coupé par sa mère.

"Pourquoi aurions-nous envie de te tuer? Tu ne savais pas que ça allait arriver. Tu n'as pas à te faire de soucis pour ça. Nous allons prendre soin de vous, tu le sais ça."

"C'est pas de ça que je parle. C'est à propos de mon partenaire. Avant de vous dire qui il est, je veux que vous sachiez que je l'aime. Je l'aime énormément."

La voix de Bill trembla avant qu'il n'en reprenne le contrôle.

"M'man,P'pa...mon partenaire est Harry."

Bill s'assit et attendit le choc pour se calmer.

"_**Notre**_ Harry? Bill! Il a seulement 17 ans! Comment as tu pu?"

Bill se tut, essayant de garder ses pensées sous contrôle.

"Maman, il a l'âge. Il m'a demandé. Je ne l'ai pas poursuivi de moi-même, on s'est en quelque sorte poursuivit l'un l'autre. J'ai besoin d'aller voir Sirius et Remus. Ils vont vouloir me tuer, eux aussi."

Il tendit à Molly la lettre.

"Il m'a envoyé ça."

Molly l'a lu et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

"Oh Mon Dieu! Où va-t-il aller? Nous devons le retrouver!"

"C'est pourquoi je dois aller voir Sirius et Remus. Ils vont m'aider à le _**dois**_ le retrouver. Je l'aime et il ne peut pas traverser ça seul."

Arthur se leva et tira Bill à lui.

"Je vais avec toi. Tu vas avoir besoin de quelqu'un avec toi là-bas, pour quoique soit y compris de garder Sirius loin de toi."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron et Hermione attendirent près de 3 heures avant de retourner à la tour Gryffondor pour s'assurer que Harry aille bien. Ils ne voulaient pas le déranger si il était en train de dormir. Quand ils allèrent au dortoir, cependant, ils furent stupéfait de trouver le lit de Harry vide. Il y avait un mot pour eux deux au milieu du duvet.

_Ron et Hermione,_

_Je veux vous remercier pour votre aide. Je dois partir. Je ne peux pas rester ici. Je ne sais pas où je vais aller, mais je vous enverrais Hedwige pour vous faire savoir que je vais bien. Je dois rester dans le Monde Magique_, _quelque part__. Les hommes moldus ne tombent pas enceints. _

_Ron, tu vas vouloir parler à tes parents. Le temps que tu leur parles, je suis pratiquement qu'ils seront déjà au courant._

_Hermione, merci pour toute ton aide. Ce n'est pas quelque chose pour laquelle tu peux m'aider, mais, je te promets de rester en bonne santé._

_S'il vous plaît dîtes au Professeur McGonagall que je suis parti et pourquoi. Je pense pas pouvoir supporter de voir que je l'ai deçu. La seule chose que j'ai fait de bien dans toute ma vie a été de défaire Voldemort. Maintenant que j'ai foutu ma vie en l'air et ruiné celle de quelqu'un d'autre, je dois partir._

_Vous allez me manquer tous les deux._

_Harry_

Hermione s'assit sur le lit et pleura. Ron la serra fort.

"Nous devons aller voir McGonagall. Elle doit savoir comment retrouver Harry. Allez Hermione."

Ils quittèrent le dortoir, main dans la main.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bill heurta le sol de la cuisine. Sirius Black se tenait au-dessus de lui, poings serrés.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? Comment as tu pu profiter de Harry comme ça? Il a _**17 ans**_, pour l'amour de Merlin! Arthur, dégage de mon chemin!"

Arthur était debout ente Sirius et son fils. Remus avait un bras autour de la taille de Sirius,le retenant en arrière.

"Sirius, écoute moi. Je te le dis, dès maintenant, ne frappe plus jamais mon fils. Harry n'est pas le seul à être enceint."

Cela arrêta Sirius. Il se redressa et regarda fixement Bill.

"C'est ma faute, si tu veux jeter le blâme sur quelqu'un. Je n'ai jamais consideré que j'aurais besoin de dire à mes fils que les sorciers peuvent tomber enceint, de la même manière que les sorcières. Bill ne savait pas. Harry non plus. Si tu veux blâmer quelqu'un, blâme moi."

Remus lâcha Sirius et alla aider Bill toujours au sol. Il le mena à une chaise et l'y assit.

"Ne bouge pas."

Le grondement de Remus l'aurait garder assis, si ce n'était pas le fait qu'il allait vomir. Il courut vers l'évier, y arrivant tout juste avant de vider son estomac. Il sentit des mains retenir ses cheveux hors de l'évier. La queue de cheval devait s'être détaché quand Sirius lui avait donné un coup de poing. Il tremblait et il sentit ses jambes se dérober, l'amenant une fois de plus au sol. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit des bras forts le relevant, le portant, avant que les ténèbres ne se referment sur lui.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry ne savait pas qui il pouvait croire pour l'aider. Il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même.

Depuis Poudlard, il avait pris le passage secret de la Cabane Hurlante. De là, il a transplané sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il était aller à Gringotts et avait reçu une sorte de carte de crédit qui devrait prendre les fonds directement d'une de ses voûtes. Cela devrait fonctionner aussi bien dans les magasins moldus que sorcier. Il avait hérité de plusieurs voûtes à ses 17 ans. Elles étaient pleines de souvenirs de sa famille et d'argent, de sorte qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de se soucier de l'argent. Il avait hérité d'un titre, Lord Potter, mais cela lui importait peu. Les voûtes contenaient également les actes de plusieurs propriétés, c'est à dire les terres et les maisons de la famille Potter. Il choisit celle qui lui semblait avoir les plus puissantes protections. Il avait demandé à Gripsec d'être son Gardien du Secret, de telle sorte que personne ne sache où il habitait.

Gripsec savait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez le jeune sorcier. Il ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. D'une part, il aurait du être à Poudlard.

Il avait été plaisant, pourtant, que Lord Potter est suffisament co,fiance en lui pour lui demander d'être son Gardien du Secret. Personne avant n'avait cru à ce point en lui. Il mourrait avant de lacher le secret. À moins que ça ne concerne sa santé. Il ne voudrait pas que quelque chose de mal arrive à Harry. Il considérait Harry Potter comme un ami précieux. Il souhaitait l'aider, et cela, avant qu'il disparaisse.

"Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, absolument quoique ce soit, appuyez au centre de ce médaillon."

Il tendit à Harry un médallion en or sur une chaîne.

"Cela m'appellera et je serais capable de vous trouver. Vous ne serez pas complètement seul."

"Merci, Gripsec. J'espère que je n'en aurais pas besoin."

Harry mit la chaîne autour de son cou et serra la main du petit gobelin. Il lui offrit un sourire triste avant de faire demi-tour et de quitter la banque.

Il se rendit sur l'aire de transplanage et, concentré sur la localisation de sa maison, il disparût. Il s'était écoulé moins de 4 heures depuis que Hermione lui avait dit qu'il était enceint.


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius, après avoir repris le contrôle de ses émotions, était resté au côté de Bill pendant qu'il était inconscient. Si Arthur disait la vérité, et Sirius était convaincu que ça l'était, Bill ne savait pas ce qui pouvait arriver. Il portait le bébé de son Bambi. Et son Bambi était _**quelque part**_, portant l'enfant de Bill. Ils avaient été contacté par Minerva McGonagall, il y a environ une heure. Elle les informait de la disparition de Harry et que les recherches sur les terres de l'école n'avaient rien donné. La chouette de Harry était là-bas, signifiant avec un peu de chance que Harry reviendrait.

Remus faisait les cent pas devant l'âtre. Molly avait passé un appel par cheminette un peu plus tôt, pour être sûre que tout allait bien. Arthur était resté devant Bill, afin que Molly ne puisse pas voir son aîné étendu sur le canapé. Hermione et Ron avaient aussi appelé par cheminette, demandant si ils avaient eu des nouvelles de Harry. Hermione s'était éffondrait si brutalement que Arthur franchit les flammes et les ramena avec lui,après un conciliabule avec Minerva. Hermione et Ron haletèrent et coururent au côté de Bill, demandant à plusieurs reprises ce qui n'allait pas.

"Tout va bien les enfants, tout va bien. Bill va avoir quelques difficultés maintenant."

Arthur n'était pas sûr de ce qu'ils savaient tous les deux.

Ron le surprit.

"C'est Bill, n'est-ce pas? Le partenaire de Harry est Bill. Hermione avait raison?Est-ce que Bill est enceint aussi?"

Arthur regarda son fils.

"Oui. Lui et Harry sont ensemble. Ou étaient avant que Harry ne décide de partir. Est-ce que quelqu'un sait pourquoi il semblait penser qu'il a ruiné la vie de Bill?"

"Parce que c'est ce qu'il a toujours connu."

La voix discrète provenait du canapé. Ils se tournèrent tous pour regarder Bill. Il était réveillé, mais il ne bougeait pas. Sirius nota la légère couleur verte de sa peau et conjura une bassine. Juste à temps, apparemment, vu que Bill bondit et l'arracha de ses mains. Après que les spasmes soient passés, Bill se laissa retombé contre le bras du canapé. Sirius bannit le vomi et mit la bassine sur le sol d'où Bill pourrait l'atteindre.

Sirius regarda Bill.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'C'est tout ce qu'il a toujours connu '?"

"Ses parents moldus ont abusé de lui, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Il ne pense pas qu'il mérite l'amour ou l'affection de quiconque. Je travaillais avec lui sur ça, avant qu'il retourne à l'école. Il pense que, par le simple fait qu'il fasse parti de la vie de quelqu'un, il va le blesser ou ruiner sa vie. J'ai eu des difficultés en essayant de lui faire comprendre et qu'il pouvait me croire, que j'étais sincèrement amoureux de lui. Je ne sais pas si il m'a cru ou pas."

La voix de Bill était monotone, mais son calme se brissa sur le dernier mot. Il détourna la tête, vers le dos du canapé.

Sirius mit ses bras autour du Briseur de Sorts et le serra dans ses bras alors que Bill essayait de combattre les sanglots secouant son corps.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le premier jour de Harry dans sa nouvelle maison fut inté s'était brièvement arrêté à la grande maison, pour y déposer sa malle, son balai et la cage de Hedwige. Il était allé chez l'épicier du coin et chez le marchand de fruits et légumes, afin d'avoir de quoi manger. Il savait qu'il devait manger, si ce n'était pas pour lui, au moins pour le bébé. Il rentra chez lui pour trouver une véritable armée d'elfes de maison l'attendant dans le hall.

"Lord Potter, monsieur. Nous sont vos loyals elfes de maisons. Vous dites à nous, nous font pour vous." Le plus âgé des elfes parlait pour tous. Il introduisit tous les elfes qui par la suite tentèrent de se rendre utiles. Harry regarda l'elfe devant lui.

"Quel est ton nom?"

"Il est Morgan."

"Un nom vraiment bizarre pour un elfe."

"La mère de Morgan a nommé Morgan d'après son vieux maître."

"Ah. D'accord. Morgan? Je veux que vous tous m'appeliez Harry, s'il te plaît. Pas de Lord Potter ou autre."

L'elfe de maison le regarda avec méfiance. "Vous est sûr?"

"Affirmatif. Je considère que c'est un signe de respect quand vous utilisez mon prénom."

Il fit une pause, regardant l'elfe.

"Si ça vous permets de vous sentir mieux, vous pouvez m'appeler Maître Harry."

A ces mots, l'elfe s'égaya.

"Oui, Maître Harry. Nous font comme vous demandez. Maître Harry et bébé ont faim?"

Les bras lui en tombèrent.

"Comment le sais-tu?"

"nous êtres magiques puissant, Maître Harry. nous prendre soin de vous et du bébé."

"Merci. Morgan, personne ne sait que je suis ici. Si quelqu'un cherche après moi, si ils savent que la maison est ici, tu ne m'as pa vu. Compris?"

"Oui, Maître Harry. Morgan comprend. Vous être caché."

"Merci Morgan. Fais le savoir aux autres elfes s'il te plaît. J'apprécierais vraiment. Et, oui, j'ai faim."

Après le repas, Harry explora sa nouvelle maison. Elle était assez grande, plus grande que le Square Grimmauld. C'était une des plus grandes propriétés, mais elle avait les plus puissantes protections. Assis sur le lit de la chambre qu'il avait choisi, il regrettait que Bill ne soit pas là. Il savait quels autres sorts de protections jeter. Penser à Bill lui faisait mal. Harry s'était promis qu'il ne gâcherait pas la vie de Bill. Et avoir un amant de 17 ans enceint aurait _**définitivement**_ ruiné la vie de Bill. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et roulèrent sur ses joues. Il ne savait toujours pas si Bill était également enceint. Harry se laissa aller à pleurer. Après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, il sombra dans le sommeil.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Charlie avait commencé ses recherches pour trouver l'endroit le plus logique. Il connaissait quelques charmes pour tracer la signature d'une baguette magique. Il jeta le sort une première fois hors de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Ce qui le conduisit au château. Il rencontra Minerva McGonagall à la porte d'entrée. Elle ne savait pas que Harry avait disparu. Elle se rendit dans la Grande Salle et fit venir Ron et Hermione. Ils étaient sur le point d'aller la trouver. Ils lui racontèrent pour Harry et pourquoi il était parti. Dire qu'elle était choquée était un euphémisme.

"Je savais que c'était un sujet qui devrait être inclu dans le programme, mais le Ministère ne voulait rien savoir. Maintenant regardez ce que cette lacune a engendré."

Charlie ne savait pas si Ron et Hermione étaient au courant pour Bill, donc il resta silencieux. Maintenant, le moins de personnes seraient au courant le mieux cela serait. Une pensée traversa Charlie.

"Professeur, Je dois parler à Severus. Je reviens."

Elle acquiesa. Il serra Ron et Hermione dans ses bras.

"Continuez de réfléchir à où pourrait bien être Harry. Ça peut aider."

Ils hochèrent la tête.

Charlie utilisa le réseau de Cheminette interne pour aller dans les donjons. Charlie était un des seuls Gryffondors que Severus appréciait vraiment et avec qui il s'entendait bien. Heureusement il serait en mesure d'aider. Il sortit de la cheminée juste quand la classe de Severus partait.

"Mr. Weasley. À quoi doi-je ce...plaisir?" raillia-t-il.

Pas question de perdre la face devant ses élèves.

Charlie attendit que le dernier élève soit parti.

"Severus, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Harry a disparu."

Severus fronça les sourcils.

"Disparu? Où le gamin pourrait-il bien être allé?"

"Nous ne savons pas. C'est pour ça que je te demande de l'aide. Autre chose qui pourrait t'inciter à aider...Harry est enceint."

Sa machoire se décrocha.

"Enceint? Naturel ou potions?"

"Naturellement. Il est assez puissant, Severus."

"Depuis combien de temps a-t-il disparu?"

Le maître de potions commençait à s'activer, réunissant des ingrédients pour diverses potions qui pourraient être capable de trouver le garçon. Il ne l'aimait peut-être pas tant que ça, mais un garçon de 17 ans enceint, seul, c'était une catastrophe en attente.

"Environ 3 heures, plus ou moins. Nous avons reçu un hibou de sa part ily a une heure. Ça prend 2 heures depuis Poudlard jusqu'au Terrier."

"Pourquoi Potter vous a envoyé un hibou?"

Charlie s'interrompit, pas sûr de ce qu'il pouvait donner comme informations à Severus. Severus le regarda fixment en soulevant un sourcil. Geste implicite le menaçant que, si Charlie ne lui disait pas, il ne l'aiderait pas.

"Bill est le père. Bill est aussi enceint du bébé de Harry."

L'autre sourcil rejoignit le premier.

"Merlin! Pas de doute que vous voulez le retouvez. Est-ce que tous les Weasleys sont aussi fertiles?"

"Sais pas. Bill est le premier, donc on doit juste attendre et voir."

Severus acquiesa et partit brasser une potion capable de trouver quelqu'un.

"Ça devrait marcher, espérant qu'il ne soit pas dans une maison sous charme Fidelitas. Cela permettra d'écarter celles qui sont incartables et protégées."

Il marmonna quelques phrases et renversa le liquide sur une carte du monde conjurée. Rien ne se passa. Severus bannit la potion et réessaya. Rien.

"Il y a deux options. Soit il est dans une maison sous charme Fidelitas soit...il est mort."

Le visage de Charlie perdit toutes ses couleurs.

"Il ne peut pas être mort. Il n'est pas mort. N'y a-t-il pas une autre solution? N'y a-t-il pas autre chose?"

"Si nous avons une liste des propriétés dont il a hérité quand il a eu 17 ans, je peux vous dire où il n'est pas. Si une de ses maisons n'apparait pas, il est sous charme Fidelitas. C'est la meilleure façon de commencer."

"J'aurais cette liste de Gringotts."

"Je doute que les gobelins laisse quiconque avoir cette liste, et encore moins quelqu'un qui semble dangereux comme toi."

Charlie sourit.

"Non, pas moi. Mais ils ont autorisé Bill à garder son look. Après tout, il est leur Briseur de Sorts en chef."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry se réveilla le matin suivant, confus. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir où il se trouvait. La mémoire lui revint d'un coup et il serra les lèvres pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Il se leva et sentit une nausée le prendre. Il jaillit du lit et essaya de trouver les WC. Il ne les trouvait pas et l'urgence de vomir le prit dans le hall d'entrée. Alors qu'il s'allongea au sol, essayant sans succès de calmer son estomac, il entendit un pop bruyant. Les saletés disparurent et de grandes mains osseuses l'aidèrent à s'assoir.

"WC?"

Harry essayait de ne pas vomir encore. Tout du moins pas avant qu'il n'atteigne les toilettes.

"Par ici Maître Harry. Morgan vous montre."

Harry se leva et facilla, mais suivit l'elfe de maison jusqu'à une porte un peu plus loin sur le mur qu'il avait essayé. Il repoussa l'elfe et tomba à genoux devant les toilettes juste quand une nouvelle nausée le prit. Ça continua pendant quelques minutes. Il savait que l'elfe ne l'avait pas quitté.

Une fois que Harry s'était nettoyé et brossé les dents, l'elfe le regarda avec curiosité.

"Pourquoi le compagnon de Maître Harry n'est pas avec lui?"

"C'est une longue histoire. Je peux juste dire que je ne veux pas ruiner sa vie. Il a la vie devant lui et avoir un amant de 17 ans enceinte l'empêchera d'en profiter . Désolé de t'avoir poussé, en fait."

Morgan secoua la tête faisant voleter ses oreilles.

"Est-ce que le compagnon de Maître Harry ne voulait pas de lui?"

Harry ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre le miroir, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

"Je n'ai jamais demandé. Je suis juste parti."

Morgan ne posa pas plus de questions. Il ramena simplement Harry à sa chambre et l'aida à se remettre au lit.

"Maître Harry dort maintenant. Morgan revient plus tard."

Harry hocha la tête et sombra dans un sommeil tromblé, rempli d'images de Bill et de bébés.


	5. Chapter 5

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Bill, tu dois réessayer. C'est peut-être notre seule chance de le trouver. Si il est caché par un charme Fidélitas, nous ne serons pas capables de le retrouver. Jamais."

Cela faisait deux mois que personne n'avait eu de nouvelles de Harry. Bill avait essayé de demander à Gringotts la liste des maisons de Harry, mais ils avaient refusé. Plusieurs fois. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de donner cette information. Il allait essayé d'obtenir ces informations par ses propres moyens, sans demander. C'était un peu plus risqué, mais il devrait avoir les autorisations nécessaires.

Bill soupira.

"Très bien. Mais même si nous savons quelle maison c'est, nous ne pourrons pas la trouver. Avec le charme Fidelitas, l'adresse ou la localisation de la maison a disparu de l'acte. Nous aurons besoin de quelqu'un qui sait déjà où se trouve la maison."

"Sirius."

Bill inclina la tête.

"Peut-être. Nous devons lui demander."

Charlie se leva de la table de cuisine et appela par cheminée Sirius au Square Grimmauld. La tête de Sirius apparut dans les flammes.

"Tu as appelé? Comment vas-tu Bill?"

Sirius traversa les flammes, jusqu'au Terrier. Il plaça doucement sa main sur le ventre gonflé de Bill.

"Comme-ci, comme-ça. Nous avons besoin d'aide."

Bill rapporta à Sirius la possibilité que Harry soit caché par un charme Fidelitas et comment ils avaient plannifié de le retrouver.

"Je peux faire ça. Juste après que James et Lily soient mariés, ils nous ont embarqué Lunard et moi faire le tour de ces 10 "maisons". Horriblement grande pour certaines.Même si les protections ont été changé, je devrais pouvoir en enlever certaines."

"Lesquelles ont les plus puissantes protections?"

"Oh, une seule a vraiment de protections importantes. James avait acheté cette maison quand il a eu 17 ans, mais il n'a jamais vraiment vécu dedans. Lily voulait la maison de Godric Hollow pour foyer."

Bill regarda Charlie.

"Laquelle?"

"L'Antre du Lion. Un nom très imaginatif, hein? L'endroit est grand, plus grand que Square Grimmauld. Éblouissant même." Sirius devint pensif, presque triste. "Si ils avaient choisi de vivre là-bas, ils seraient propablement toujours en vie. Les sorts sont de même niveau que ceux à Grimmauld. La maison à Godric Hollow en avait presque aucun." Sirius pencha la tête un moment. Soudain il releva brusquement la tête et les regarda, les yeux suspicieusement brillants. "Donc quand allons nous chercher Bambi?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ils firent des plans pour aller à l'Antre du Lion le lendemain. Avant qu'ils ne partent, Ron et Hermione sortirent de la cheminée. Ils étaient exités à propos de quelque chose.

"Nous avons une lettre de Harry! Il a promis d'écrire une fois qu'il aurait trouvé un endroit. Hedwige a quitté la Volière il y a un mois et demi et n'était pas revenu depuis."

Hermione était presque en train de sautiller de joie

Elle donna la lettre à Bill.

_Ron et Hermione,_

_Je vous ai dit que je vous écrirais, donc voilà. J'ai trouvé un endroit où vivre. C'est un endroit sympa avec deux villes tout près, une moldue et une sorcière. Je ne peux pas vous dire où, mais je suis en sécurité. De plus ,j'ai trouvé une médicomage_. _Elle dit que tout va bien__. Je dois juste manger correctement. Je dois rester en bonne santé._

_J'espère que vous allez bien tous les deux. Je suis désolé d'être parti sans dire au revoir. Je le devais. Je ne veux pas devenir un fardeau pour qui que ce soit, en particulier pour Bill. Je suis pratiquement sûr, maintenant, que vous savez. J'ai envoyé une lettre à Bill également, pour lui faire savoir que je vais bien._

_Je voudrais ne pas avoir réagi comme je l'ai fait, mais je pense, à présent, avoir fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Je ne veux pas bousiller la vie de quelqu'un. La mienne était déjà bousillé, donc ça ne change rien si une autre chose s'ajoute à l'épave qu'est ma vie._

_Peut-être, une fois que je saurais gérer ce que j'ai fait, et que le bébé sera né, je vous inviterais ici._

_Vous me manquez._

_Harry_

Les larmes coulaient librement sur le visage de Bill alors qu'il tendait la lettre à Sirius. Un coup à la fenêtre se fit entendre et Hermione l'ouvrit laissant entrer Hedwige. La chouette se posa sur l'épaule de Bill. Il prit la lettre et elle resta, perchée sur son épaule.

"Attends-tu une réponse, Hedwige?"

La chouette hulula doucement à son oreille, se frottant contre son visage.

Bill ouvrit la lettre.

_Bill,_

_Je suis désolé d'être parti sans t'avoir dit au revoir. Je ne pouvais pas te voir et savoir que j'avais gâché ta vie. Qu'aurais-tu fait d'une personne de 17 ans enceinte à tes côtés ? Est-ce que Gringotts t'aurait laissé travaillé pour eux? En admettant que non, j'ai assez d'argent, mais tu aimes ton travail. Je ne voulais pas t'enlever ça._

_J'ai dit à Ron et Hermione que j'avais vu une médicomage_. _Elle dit que tout suit son cours__._ _Peut-être que__, quand le bébé sera né, je pourrais revenir. À condition que tu veuilles toujours de moi. Je veux seulement ne pas ruiner ta vie. Tu ne veux pas être coincé avec moi._

_Hedwige attend une réponse, mais s'il te plaît n'essaye pas de la suivre, je lui ai dit de ne pas te laisser faire. Je t'en prie dis-moi comment tu vas. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu vas bien._

_Je t'aime_

_Harry_

Bill posa sa tête contre la table. Harry continuait de croire qu'il allait ruiné la vie de Bill, si il revenait. Il sentit une main réconfortante sur son dos et savait que c'était Sirius.

Il releva la tête, invoqua une plume et un parchemin et commença à écrire sa réponse.

_Harry,_

_Amour, je t'en prie reviens. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es parti, mais tu n'as pas gâché ma vie. Un bébé est une chose merveilleuse. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi et nos enfants. Oui, j'ai dit enfants. Pluriel, comme dans plus d'un. _

_Je vais devoir quitter mon travail à Gringotts de toute façon. Ils gardent le poste pour moi, mais je devrais partir dans 4 mois environ. La raison pour laquelle j'ai spécifié enfants et pas enfant c'est parce que je suis aussi enceint. Je l'ai su le matin où tu as quitté Poudlard. _

_Je vais aussi bien que possible_, _sans toi à mes côtés__. Tu me manques et j'ai besoin de toi ici. Je t'en prie reviens à la maison._

_Je t'aime plus que tu ne le penses._

_Bill_

Bill roula le parchemin et l'attacha à la patte de Hedwige. La chouette hulula et s'envola par la fenêtre. Bill regarda son unique contact avec Harry voler dans le ciel.


	6. Chapter 6

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Non...Oh Merlin, Non!"

Harry tenait fermement la lettre de Bill dans sa main, figé d'horreur. Bill était enceint, lui aussi. Il devait rentrer. Son problème était mineur, et Bill avait besoin de lui. Mais comment _**pouvait-t-il **_rentré? Que faire si Bill ne voulait plus de lui, malgré ce que la lettre disait?

Harry frotta ses mains sur son ventre qui le démangeait. Il devait voir la médicomage aujourd'hui. Son ventre était énorme et il voulait être sûr que tout allait bien. Il ne pensait pas être aussi gros, à seulement 4 mois de grossesse.

Il appela Morgan. L'elfe apparut immédiatement à ses côtés.

"Oui, Maître Harry?"

"Je dois aller à mon rendez-vous chez la médicomage. Je devrais être de retour dans une heure."

"Oui Maître Harry."

L'elfe le regarda de près.

"Tout va bien, Maître Harry?"

"Non," souffla Harry. "Mais, je ferais avec."

Harry partit pour son rendez-vous. Il entra dans le cabinet par la cheminée, même si il détestait ce mode de transport. Il n'était pas sûr que le transplanage soit bon pour le bébé. Il demanderait à la médicomage.

"Bien, Lord Potter. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?"

Glynnis, la sage-femme/médicomage, le regarda de haut en bas.

"Fatigué, irritable, misérable. Aucun changement. Je suis inquiet d'avoir autant grossi. Je ne devrais pas avoir autant pris en 4 mois, n'est-ce pas?"

Elle le regarda et lui fit signe de s'allonger sur la table. Il s'allongea prudemment, grimaçant quand le bébé appuya sur sa colonne vertébrale.

"Maintenant, voyons ce que nous avons là."

Elle le parcourut de sa baguette magique, regarda attentivement les résultats.

"Hmm...m'y attendait pas."

Harry commençait à paniquer.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Quelque chose de mauvais, c'est ça? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Donc, quand allons-nous chercher Bambi?"

Sirius était partant pour y aller immédiatement. Si Harry était bien à l'Antre de Lion, il ne les attendrait pas.

"Je veux cette liste. Ensuite nous irons voir Severus, pour voir si cette maison est sous Fidelitas. Une fois que nous aurons fait ça, nous pourrons y aller. Mais, pas y transplaner."

Bill regarda Charlie et Sirius.

"Transplaner est dangereux pour le bébé."

Charlie acquiesa.

"Je suis presque sûr que Gringotts peut nous fournir un portoloin, n'est-ce pas?"

Sirius secoua la tête.

"Ils ne nous donnerons pas les coordonnées d'une maison sous Fidelitas. Nous devons trouver autre chose."

"Tu es son parrain, ça peut servir?"

Bill commençait à désespérer. Il voulait voir Harry et il n'allait laisser un problème de ce genre l'en empêcher.

Le regard de Charlie se fit pensif.

"Quel est le nom du gobelin que Harry apprécie beaucoup?"

"Gripsec, pourquoi?"

Bill était confus. Qu'est-ce que le gobelin avait à voir avec ça?

"Quand j'ai tracé la signature magique de Harry,il était allé de Poudlard à Préaulard. Ensuite, elle réapparait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle allait de Gringotts au point de transplanage. C'est là qu'elle suppose que ce Gripsec sait quelque chose. Si lui et Harry sont proches, il saura."

Sirius regarda Bill.

"Allons au Chaudron Baveur. Nous pourrons y aller de là-bas."

Les trois hommes se levèrent et, un par un, utilisèrent la cheminée pour se rendre au Chemin de Traverse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bill fit entrer les deux autres hommes dans le bureau. Il lança un puisant sort de fermeture et de silence sur la porte. Ensuite, il se rendit au bureau et appuya sur le bouton du haut. Un gobelin plutôt grassouillet apparût immédiatement dans le bureau.

"Vous désirez quelque chose Mr. Weasley?"

"Oui, Grax. Je dois parler à Gripsec, immédiatement."

"Tout de suite."

Le gobelin disparut. Gripsec apparût dans le bureau un instant après.

"Vous vouliez me voir, Mr. Weasley?"

"Oui, Gripsec. J'ai besoin de savoir quand vous avez vu Harry Potter pour la dernière fois."

Bill regarda fixement le gobelin. Il vit la surprise sur son visage, suivi par de la culpabilité.

"Environ deux mois, monsieur."

"Aviez-vous répondu à ses demandes personnellement?"

"Oui monsieur, c'est exact."

Le gobelin commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise sous les regards des trois hommes.

"Où est-il allé?"

"Je n'ai pas la liberté de vous le dire, monsieur."

"Charme Fidelitas?"

Bill soutint de ses yeux bleus le regard désormais nerveux du gobelin.

"Oui monsieur. J'étais heureux de rendre service au Lord Potter."

"Êtes-vous son gardien du secret?"

Sirius et Charlie échangèrent un coup d'oeil. Il était extrèmement rare d'avoir pour gardien du secret un gobelin de Gringotts.

"Oui, Mr. Weasley, je le suis."

Gripsec marqua une pause.

"Je ne dévoilerais aucune information sur l'endroit où se trouve Lord Potter, à moins que cela n'affecte sa santé."

Bill poussa un soupir. Il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas eu à le dire à Gripsec.

"Gripsec, cela pourrait très bien affecter sa santé. Lord Potter est enceint de mon enfant."

Il vit les yeux du gobelin s'écarquiller.

"Il a 17 ans, est enceint et seul. Dites-moi si cela n'affecte pas sa santé."

"Monsieur! Je-je ne sais pas! Je dois avoir sa permission d'abord. Vous comprenez? Je _**dois**_. Je ne peux pas juste donner l'information."

Le gobelin begayait. _Ça c'est une première_, pensa Bill.

Sirius décida d'essayer autre chose. Il regarda Bill et demanda silencieusement si il pouvait dire quelque chose. Bill acquiesa.

"Nous savons qu'il est à l'Antre du Lion, Gripsec. Nous avons juste besoin d'un portoloin."

"Comment savez-vous qu'il est à l'Antre du Lion? Personne hormi moi et Lord Potter avons connaissance de cette information!"

"Nous ne savions pas. Nous avions seulement des soupçons. Merci beaucoup de nous les avoir confirmés."

Sirius sourit méchamment au gobelin confus.

"Il est mon filleul, celui qui se rapproche le plus de mon propre enfant. Je veux le protèger et prendre soin de lui, mais j'ai besoin d'être avec lui. J'ignore ce que vous savez sur les grossesses masculines, mais le sorcier doit être aux côtés de son compagnon pour que sa grossesse soit stable. Être loin de William peut réellement faire du mal au Lord Potter."

Bill regarda Sirius avec surprise.

"C'est vrai, Bill. C'est pour ça qu'il est important que vous soyez ensemble le plus rapidement possible. Si ce n'est pas le cas, cela peut mal se terminer pour vous deux."

Charlie équarquilla les yeux.

"Ça peut les tuer?" murmura-t-il.

Le regard gris troublé de Sirius rencontra le sien.

"Oui. C'est pourquoi nous avons besoin de ce portoloin. MAINTENANT!"

Alors qu'il terminait sa phrase, ses yeux glissèrent vers le gobelin. Ses yeux gris s'enflammèrent.

"Vous allez nous donner un portoloin pour l'Antre du Lion. Immédiatement."

"Oui Lord Black! Je vous ramène ça tout de suite."

Gripsec disparut.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry fixa en état de choc sa médicomage.

"Des jumeaux? Vous êtes sûre?"

La sorcière brandit sa baguette et lança un autre sort sur le ventre proéminent de Harry. Une faible lueur apparut et plana au-dessus du ventre. La forme distinct de deux bébés était visible, flottant dans l'air.

"Je peux lancer le sort pour connaître le sexe, si vous le désirez."

"S'il vous plaît!"

Elle mit fin au sort précédent et lança le charme. Les deux formes de ses bébés planèrent à nouveau, cette fois elles étaient séparées. Un des jumeaux était enveloppé de bleu, l'autre de rose.

Harry sentit ses larmes couler alors q'il regardait ses enfants. Deux_! Oh Merlin! Comment je vais dire ça à Bill?_

La médicomage lui tendit une image de ses jumeaux. Il pouvait voir la légère lueur colorée de chaque côté de ses bébés, lui disant lequel était un garçon et lequel était une fille. Il s'habilla et, après quelques réprimandes de plus, il rentra chez lui.

Il se reposait sur le canapé du salon, en état de choc, quand il entendit un grand coup à la porte, suivit de plusieurs voix.

"Bambi! Je sais que tu es là!"


	7. Chapter 7

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gripsec revint rapidement avec le portoloin. Les hommes se regardèrent et Sirius enroula son bras autour Bill.

"Allons-y."

Ils s'aggripèrent tous au portoloin et se sentirent tirer par le nombril. Seul le bras de Sirius empêcha Bill de tomber quand ils arrivèrent. Bill se laissa tomber à genoux, vidant le contenu de son estomac. Après qu'il eut fini, Charlie et Sirius l'aidèrent à se relever. Ils lancèrent sur Bill des sorts de nettoyage et d'haleine fraîche.

"Désolé."

"Pour quoi? Tu es enceint et voyager par portoloin n'est jamais très bon."

Sirius garda sa main autour de la taille de Bill, pour aider à le soutenir.

La maison était magnifique. Haute de trois étages avec des tourelles à chaque coin, elle ressemblait à un château.

L'extérieur semblait être fait de marbre blanc avec des stries noires le parcourant. Les nombreuses vitres des fenêtres reflétaient le soleil et les nuages, créant l'image d'un cadre parfait.

Bill aurait probablement profité davantage du paysage, si il n'était pas en train de lutter contre son estomac. Les portoloins étaient une des pires façons de voyager. Habituellement ça le laissait nauséeux, mais si on ajoutait sa grossesse à ça, c'était tout simplement atroce.

Sirius guida Bill jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et le donna à Charlie. Il serra le poing et martela la porte.

"Bambi! Je sais que tu es là!"

La porte fut ouverte par un elfe de maison plutôt grand.

"Est-ce que Morgan peut vous aider?"

Sirius passa devant l'elfe.

"Voir mon filleul."

"Il n'y a personne ici."

"Conner-"

"Sirius."

Bill réprimanda le plus âgé.

"Très bien. Pas besoin de gonfler les elfes de maison. Mon filleul est Lord Harry Potter. Je sais qu'il est ici. Je suis Lord Sirius Black. Amenez-moi à lui."

"Par ici Siri."

La voix lasse venait de la première porte sur leur gauche. Les trois hommes entrèrent rapidement dans la pièce. Harry était étendu sur le canapé, recouvert par une douce couverture.

Le regard de Bill parcourut la silhouette de Harry, pour être sûr q'il allait bien. Il rejoignit Harry et s'assit sur le bord du canapé à ses côtés. Il prit une des mains de Harry et embrassa la paume. Harry sentit les larmes couler à nouveau. Il leva sa main et la posa sur la joue de Bill.

Les deux autres hommes et l'elfe de maison quittèrent la pièce et refermèrent doucement la porte.

"Nous devons prévenir Molly et Arthur. Y-a-t-il une cheminée reliée au réseau dans cette maison?"

"Oui, Lord Black, monsieur. Nous sommes connectés ici."

"Bien alors, Morgan, n'est-ce pas? Conduis-nous là-bas."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bill fixa Harry, regardant ses longs cheveux, ses yeux cernés et sa peau trop pâle. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas avoir meilleure mine, mais Harry était simplement magnifique à ses yeux. Il se baissa et doucement frôla les lèvres de Harry. Il sentit un sanglot contre ses lèvres et se recula.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Amour?"

"Je ne veux pas ruiner ta vie. Je peux pas. Je t'aime trop pour te faire subir ça. C'est déjà trop que que j'attende tes enfants, mais que toi aussi tu sois enceint?"

Harry ravala un nouveau sanglot et cacha son visage dans l'oreiller sous lui.

Bill recueillit Harry dans ses bras et commença à le bercer.

"Amour, tu ne vas pas ruiner ma vie. Un bébé est un plus dans nos vies."

Il regarda son ventre.

"Plutôt deux bébés."

Harry attrapa la main de Bill et la posa sur son ventre.

"Plutôt trois."

Bill écarquilla les yeux. Il renversa la tête de Harry, et chercha une réponse dans les yeux verts émeraude qu'il aimait tant.

"Tu veux dire...des jumeaux?"

Harry acquiesa.

Le cri de joie de Bill résonna dans toute la maison. Charlie et Sirius accoururent et entrèrent violemment, baguettes brandies. Ne voyant aucun danger, ils abaissèrent leurs baguettes et regadèrent la scène sur le canapé. Bill était à genoux, un bras autour de Harry et sa tête reposant sur le ventre enceint de Harry, tenant une des mains de Harry. L'autre main de Harry était enfouie dans la longue chevelure rouge de Bill, un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Depuis que la maison avait été connecté au réseau de Cheminette, ils avaient décidé que tout le monde viendrait les voir. Harry appréciait sa médicomage et ne voulait pas devoir en trouver une autre. Molly et Arthur allèrent à Poudlard chercher Ron et Hermione. Sirius était vite allé au Square Grimmauld chercher Remus. Une fois que tout le monde fut réuni dans le salon, Harry leur raconta ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit.

"Tout ce qui ne venait à l'esprit était que je ne pouvais pas gâcher la vie de Bill. Je veux dire, quelle sorte de vie aurait-il en se traînant un garçon enceint de 17 ans? Je crois que je n'avais pas les idées claires à ce moment-là. J'ai paniqué. Donc, je me suis enfui. Je pensais que je gâchais toujours tout et je ne pensais pas rester dans les parages pour ne pas empirer la situation. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais inquiéter personne."

Bill, qui n'avait toujours pas lâché Harry, reserra encore plus ses bras autour de lui.

"Amour, je comprend. Mais, qu'est-ce qui t'as fait pensé que je ne voudrais plus de toi à mes côtés? Même si tu n'étais pas enceint, je continuerais de t'aimer. J'ai toujours besoin de toi près de moi."

"Bill, personne n'a jamais voulu de moi. Ils ont toujours voulu Le Garçon Qui A Survécu ou Le Garçon Qui A Tué Voldemort. J'ai tué quelqu'un. Certes, il était mauvais, mais _**j'ai tué quelqu'un**_! Je ne sais pas comment c'est d'avoir une relation saine. Je n'en ai jamais eu. Pas même avec Ginny. Je pense que ma relation avec elle n'était qu'une facette de mon rôle de héro. Elle a grandi en écoutant des histoires sur moi, sachant tout sur moi. Je me savais même pas ces choses. Il a fallu qu'un demi géant vienne me chercher à mes onze ans pour que je découvre ma propre histoire. Même aujourd'hui je ne suis pas encore sûr de qui je suis. J'essaye toujours d'intégrer le fait que les gens peuvent mourir, même moi, avant que ce soit terminé."

"Que veut-tu dire par 'même moi'?"

Sirius entra dans la conversation.

Harry réalisa qu'il ne l'avait jamais dit, pas même à Ron ou Hermione. Ils le fixaient tous, les yeux plein d'horreur. Il savait qu'il allait devoir s'expliquer.

"Vous vous rappelez quand Hagrid m'a ramené au château, pendant la bataille?"

Tous les têtes acquiesèrent.

"Avant ça, dans la forêt, j'ai du mourir. Il me frappa une nouvelle fois avec le sort de la mort. Cette fois, il toucha ma cicatrice. Il ne m'a pas réellement touché, mais plutôt le petit morceau d'âme qui se trouvait dans ma cicatrice. J'étais son dernier horcruxe depuis mes 15 mois."

Sirius verdit et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Ron et Hermione pleuraient tous les deux. Ils avaient discuté des cachettes possibles pour les horcruxes, mais ne voulaient pas y croire. Ils étaient tous bouche-bés, plus ou moins choqués.

Bill referma une nouvelle fois ses bras autour de Harry et Harry pouvait sentir la chaleur et l'humidité des larmes de Bill sur son épaules. Harry tourna la tête et embrassa tendrement les cheveux de Bill.

"J'ai vu Dumbledore et il m'a dit que je devais choisir. Je pouvais rester là-bas, donc mourir, ou je pouvais repartir et en finir. Ça serait plus simple maintenant que son dernier morceau d'âme était mort. J'ai choisi de revenir. J'ai choisi d'en finir."

"Je suis heureux, si heureux, que tu ais décidé de revenir. Je n'aurais jamais su à quel point je peux être heureux, si tu n'étais pas revenu."

Bill pleurait, mais l'amour qui brillait dans ses yeux coupa le souffle de Harry.

"Je suis heureux aussi. Je suis tellement désolé de vous avoir causé du soucis. Pour ne pas dire des problèmes."

Sirius avança jusqu'au canapé et s'agenouilla.

"Bambi, tu n'as jamais été, et tu ne seras jamais, un problème. Nous t'aimons tous. L'un d'entre nous d'une façon différente, mais nous t'aimons tous. Je suis heureux que tu sois revenu, moi aussi. Après avoir perdu tes parents, je pense pas que j'aurais supporter de te perdre aussi."

Sirius embrassa Harry, incluant Bill dans l'embrassade.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry terminait tout juste sa dernière épreuve d'ASPICs quand une douleur le frappa. Il s'était senti inconfortable toute la journée, devinant que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il ignorait quoi. Désormais il savait qu'il avait été stupide. Il essaya de se redresser, pour rejoindre Hermione qui parlait tranquilement avec Bill, mais il ne semblait pas pouvoir s'extirper de sa chaise. Snape le regardait fixement. À chaque instant depuis qu'il était revenu à Poudlard, après les vacances de Noël, il avait senti le professeur de potions le surveiller. Il ne savait pas ce que Severus avait promis à Charlie et Bill qu'il garde un oeil sur lui pour eux.

Severus vit un spasme de douleur traverser le visage de Harry et sa main se posa sur son énorme ventre. Il réalisa que Harry était entré en travail.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, s'il vous plaît allez à l'infirmerie et informez Madame Pomfrey qu'elle va avoir un invité...ou trois prochainement."

Il rejoignit à grand pas la chaise d'Harry et prit facilement le jeune homme dans ses bras.

"Préfets, surveillez la classe."

Il fit demi-tour et sortit de la pièce, provoquant le réveil de Bill et Hermione.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Peu de temps après, un Harry épuisé et un Bill toujours aussi enceint tinrent leur fils et leur fille ainés. Les deux bébés avaient les cheveux rouge vif, mais leurs yeux étaient, bien entendu, bleus. Les yeux du garçon semblaient garder cette couleur, mais les yeux de la fille commençaient déjà à tourner au vert par moment. Alors que les bébés passaient dans les bras des différents membres de la famille, Harry prit la main de Bill.

"Merci. Merci d'être venu me chercher, de m'avoir fait comprendre que j'avais tort. Merci de m'aimer. Je t'aime tellement."

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent à peine, mais c'était un baiser d'amour.

Alors que Bill lâchait les lèvres de Harry, un éclat de douleur intense traversa ses yeux. Il gémit et plaça ses mains sur son ventre rebondi.

"Maintenant?"

La question venait de Madame Pomfrey, qui venait de finir de s'assurer que Harry s'était complètement remis de la césarienne qu'elle avait pratiqué seulement une heure auparavant.

Bill acquiesa et empoigna fermement la main de Harry alors qu'il haletait sous une contraction. Le lit sur lequel Harry était allongé fut magiquement élargi pour permettre à Bill de s'allonger aux côtés de son âme soeur. Pendant que Madame Pomfrey préparait Bill pour la même procédure, Harry se pencha prudemment et embrassa son mari avec douceur.

15 minutes plus tard, Madame Pomfrey tendit à Bill leur seconde fille. Ses cheveux étaient noir jais et deviendraient aussi indomptables que ceux de son Daddy. Elle était né avec les yeux verts intense de son Daddy. Il n'y avait aucune doute quant à la personne à qui elle allait ressembler en grandissant.

Des yeux bleus fatigués en rencontrèrent des verts. Ils souriaient tous les deux joyeusement. Alors qu'ils sombraient dans un sommeil réparateur, Sirius Black regardait son homonyme et lui parla doucement.

"Oh nous en avons des histoires à te raconter, Sirius Arthur Weasley-Potter. Nous en avons des histoires à te raconter."


	8. Chapter 8

Je demande votre attention à tous : lecteurs, commentateurs et auteurs!

Les administrateurs vont à partir du 4 Juin supprimer/enlever des Fics qui contiennent des lemons ou des scènes d'une extrême violence. Maintenant, je ne sais pas pour vous mais je pense que c'est stupide et désolant.

Il y a beaucoup de fics merveilleuses qui ont seulement un ou deux lemons en eux et encore l'intrigue elle-même est génial! Pour ma part, un peu de sadisme n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. Chacun à droit à son niveau d'émotion quand on lit un texte, vous ne pensez pas ?

Vous ne pouvez pas simplement prendre vers le bas une fic de 100.000 mots + juste parce qu'il a un lemon dans un chapitre qui se trouve à seulement 1000 mots.

Maintenant, je vous invite tous à lire la pétition ci-dessous, le signer, et transférer cette fics à vos propres. Espérons que si nous faisons tout ce que suffisamment de bruit reviendra à la normale.

Merci.

_**« Salutations aux braves gens qui modèrent notre site.**_

_**Moi-même, avec beaucoup, ont été écrit et affiché sur votre site bien depuis des années maintenant, quelques unes des meilleurs exemples et de bons écrivains à venir là-bas sont tout à coup trouvés quelques unes des histoires que nous avons appris à aimer risquaient d'être retiré sans la chance de corriger nos erreurs, même.**_

_**Pour certains, cela signifie que la perte permanente d'une histoire.**_

_**Bien que je n'ai pas quelque chose que je crois viole les termes d'utilisation, il y a ceux qui ne sont jamais en mesure de récupérer une histoire dans sa forme originale, c'est quelque chose que je trouve être presque digne d'une action en justice, comme tout nous ne pouvons pas revendiquer la propriété d'un personnage, les histoires sont les nôtres et tout simplement les détruire quelque chose qui est inexcusable.**_

_**Il est très facile d'ajouter simplement une cote MA, des filtres supplémentaires ou même une simple exigence d'une adhésion gratuite pour lire les histoires présentées ici, et permettrait de réduire haineux commentaires anonymes et des postes en même temps, je dois donc à la question de pourquoi une telle chose, pendant tout ce temps, tout simplement n'a pas été ajouté.**_

_**Si vous êtes inquiet au sujet de falsification d'un enregistrement alors un avertissement approprié et puis il peut y avoir aucun conflit, vous avez pris sur vos pas et les parents ne surveillent pas leurs enfants, si cela est encore à votre préoccupation. S'il est plus d'un point de vue personnel ou le désir alors s'il vous plaît au moins informer les gens, qu'ils sachent et donner leur une chance de retirer une histoire que vous et les vôtres trouver offensant, la plupart des gens sur le site sont en réalité plutôt cordiales quand il s'agit de ces demandes.**_

_**Bien que je ne peux pas dire avec certitude si cette lettre sera même atteindre ceux qui peuvent être disposés à écouter, ou si c'est plus proche d'une purge à large spectre en vue de quelque chose de grand, s'il vous plaît comprendre que vous allez être perdre un grand nombre de votre écrivains, et donc votre revenu d'un manque de lecteurs s'il n'y a pas un certain niveau de mesures prises pour améliorer cette situation.**_

_**Pour ceux qui peuvent convenir à cela, s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à signer et l'envoyer à l'appui du serveur, peut-être que nous pouvons obtenir un certain mouvement à ce sujet. »**_

www. / petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#

Voici le lien vers le site où tout le monde peut signer la pétition!

(Il faut juste enlever les espaces)

à vous de jouer!


End file.
